Of Perspiration and Gun Powder
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: On his seventeenth birthday, Blaine Anderson enlists in the US Military. With his wild curls, an outrageous army helmet from the last century and an excitable demeanor … no one seems to be taking him seriously. Especially not Colonel Hummel. Klaine AU
1. Enlisting

**Of Perspiration and Gun-Powder**

**Summary: On his seventeenth birthday, Blaine Anderson enlists in the US Military. But with his wild curls, an outrageous old army helmet from the last century and a ditzy, excitable demeanor … no one seems to be taking him seriously. **_**Especially**_** not the colonel of his troops… Kurt Hummel.  
>Klaine AU.<br>**-xx-

"_Hey Colonel… what'd you think of the newbies?"  
>"They're second-rate. No one stood out."<br>"No need to be so harsh on 'em, sir. And that Anderson kid sure stood out!"  
>"Who?"<br>"Blaine Anderson."  
>"I don't remember him."<br>"He was the restless one with the cabbage patch curls and that dopey old helmet. He blitzed the APFT…almost got a perfect score, he did."  
>"Oh him. He had that sparkle in his eyes."<br>"Aha! I knew you'd like at least one of them."  
>"No. I didn't like him. He doesn't have what it takes… not at all."<br>_

-xx-

"Blaine Anderson!" A young female first lieutenant bellowed. Blaine recognized her from Army Physical Fitness Test. Stephanie Watkins… she was the one who had run his events. She was unforgettable with her poker-faced front and slicked back blonde hair. Blaine noticed she'd missed a single strand that was left lingering on her forehead. She had impassive hazel eyes and was immeasurably pretty. Despite the casual setting of the US Army meeting room, she held a Taurus Protector Polymer revolver tightly in her hands, the barrel tilted ever so slightly towards another enlister who sat beside Blaine. This process had been repeated several times. Lieutenant Watkins would announce one of their names and then inform them of their results. Even if he was expecting it, Blaine froze involuntarily when he heard his called.

"You…" She paused, consulting her clipboard which was bustling with forms. "…topped the fitness test. The multiple choice test, the ASVAB, is a test that no one passes or fails. However in your case, you certainly passed." Blaine bit his lip giddily. The results were sounding wonderful so far, he just couldn't contain himself.  
>"It should also be noted that within the test you selected that you only wished to work in the combat field, is that correct?"<br>"Yes… ma'am."  
>"The report for your high school academic achievements provided us with an abundance of evidence of your intelligence… Are you sure you wouldn't want to re-consider your choices?"<br>"I just want to join the troops. Ma'am."  
>"Then I suppose there's no point dragging this out. You made the cut, Anderson. You'll begin the white phase of your army training immediately. And get a damn hair-cut would you? I don't know how you got away with that <em>mop<em> during reception week…"  
>"With all due respect, miss I-"<br>"_Miss?_"  
>"Lieutenant Watkins, I mean I just, uh, think my hair won't affect m-my performance." Blaine stuttered nervously, his hand flinging to his loose-hanging curls. They were half-concealed by a battered old helmet he'd been wearing the entire duration of his tests. No one bothered to ask why he insisted on wearing the thing. In fact, he doubted anyone knew how seriously he was taking the entire affair.<br>"It's standard protocol, Anderson. Leave it if you wish you… but I won't be responsible if one of the Majors hacks it off in phase two while you sleep. BCT lasts for at least seven more weeks, as you are well aware, if you ever want to become a soldier the hair has to go."  
>"Has anyone's hairstyle ever caused an accident, Lieutenant?" Blaine mumbled. A few other enlisters at the table snickered.<br>"No it has not. Because no one else refused to have their hair-cut," She responded edgily. "Don't be foolish and talk back either."  
>"Sorry ma'am."<br>"The helmet's next to go," She muttered. "This is a conference room not a battlefield. Not that that ragged thing would do anything to preserve your head. Your curls would act as a better protection than that thing."  
>"Yes ma'am…uh sorry ma'am."<br>She smirked, "Congratulations though."  
>"Oh!" He beamed up at her. "Thank you so much"<br>She purposefully shifted the hand where her firearm sat, "Please don't make me re-consider your position here."  
>"S-sorry Lieutenant Watkins!" <p>

-xx-

"_This- here, sir- is the list of new recruits. We've got a pretty impressive bunch undergoing the White Phase next week."  
>"Why is Blaine Anderson on this list?"<br>"Uh… he was our best enlister. He outshone all of the other recruits… Forgive me Colonel, we simply couldn't let him go."  
>"He's complacent! He doesn't want to be here. I specifically told you not to take him on."<em>  
>"<em>Please sir… you have to see him in action before you judge him."<br>"I've seen all I want to see. Get him out."  
>"But sir… Stephanie's already given him the news. Give him another chance. You won't regret it."<br>"He's seventeen… he's dense and unfocused."  
>"He was on top of his academic class."<br>"He has nothing to offer us."  
>"Why are you so caught up on him? Everyone else got a chance."<em>

"_Why are you questioning my decisions?"  
>"I'm sorry, Colonel. It's just we conferred with some of the big guns. Bigger than you, even. They seemed to like him. They think he has some optimism that we could use around here."<br>"Optimism has no place in a military force."  
>"Can't you just give him a chance?"<br>"…He has two weeks to substantially improve. If I'm disappointed he's out of here."  
>"The combat training still has seven weeks to go."<br>"Have him learn it in two. I won't budge on this, Major."  
>"I understand… sir."<em>

-xx-_  
><em> 


	2. Blundering

**Of Perspiration and Gun-Powder**

**AN: Hi guys Thank you so much for all the support, favorites and alerts. You're all super beautiful. Just a couple of review responses and shout-outs to go through here. Just skip over to chapter two if you want. Hope you like it :3**

**Littlelostsheep: ****Thank you muchly sweetheart. But I'm actually the other half of Poppy and Violet, Violet xD. Poppy's the talented one who generally does all the AU's. I've written a few other stories on here and I generally sign off my name at the bottom but I must've forgot x) I'm actually really flattered that you mixed us up. I hope I do as good as she does x. Thanks so much for the review!**

**stolen94: ****Oh my goodness, thank you so much Your review made me smile. I hope I live up to your expectations :D Thank you for the support.**

**1LostFan: ****I'm actually really fascinated by the military. I'd actually be hopeless at it if I to actually be involved in it. I'd probably get blown away… by the wind. I'm not the strongest or the buffest… or the most coordinated. Nevertheless, my mother was in the Army Corps for a long time so I'm mostly going off research and her word. I'm so happy that you like my story especially since you've been in the real military. Please tell me if I get something super wrong! Thank you so much for the review.**

**Kadence:**** Bahaha… I giggled when I saw your review. We'll see ;)  
><strong>**  
>Special Thanks To: kttopwriter, stolen94, tranghana, pottercriss, kurtcoblaine-klainetrain, littlelostsheep, Marimo161 and 1LostFan for the alerts and faves 3 Enjoy x.<strong>

-xx-

One of the platoon sergeants was barking orders down at the future-soldiers. He was the tallest man Blaine had ever seen and had a crew cut that had started to grow back at the front of his head, making the style look very unusual. Blaine remembered his name was Sergeant Rossi, or Possi… something like that. "Straighten up, Anderson!" He smacked his hand onto the ground near Blaine's face. As Blaine plowed through the dirt by a coil of barbed wire, the sergeant stood up, "Don't get lazy on me this far in!"  
>"Yes sir!" Blaine shouted, being careful to avoid eye-contact with the man.<br>"Better," He muttered, following after another recruit and ordering him to 'fix his damn shoulders'. Blaine hastily wiped a bead of sweat from his face as he stumbled to his feet and swung a leg over the lengthy ligneous obstacle in front of him. He tried to concentrate solely on his own actions. It was, after all, what they'd been advised to do… especially in these confidence courses. He plowed forward reaching the first climbing wall, and throwing himself onto the gap and gripping the top unwaveringly. He barely noticed the burn anymore. Tensing, he managed to boost himself up until he could prop a foot up on the surface of the timber. Victoriously, he bounded over the edge into the sandy terrain. A second drill officer muttered drily from the sidelines to his companion, "That kid's going to break his ankles, I swear."  
>As Blaine reached the second lot of hurdles, he sprang over them more assuredly than ever. Someone had told him that if he was to succeed here he'd need to be assertive (or at least appear to be). That someone had been right. He found himself indomitably making his way towards the end of the course. He was so close…<p>

And then there was a scream from behind him. Blaine completely stopped, spun on his heels and began bounding right back the way he came. He noticed a fellow recruit had fallen victim to the towering climbing wall. It was Maria, a quiet and diligent rookie who Blaine had befriended during the Red Phase. He recognized her short-cut auburn hair and freckled skin immediately. She was grasping at her knee and howling in pain. Blaine bent down to her, ordered her to relax her back and tore off his white button-up. He was about to rip it in half and begin a first aid practice when he felt a steady pair of hands grab his shoulders and push him backwards. Blaine grunted, hitting the floor hard from the unexpected force. When he pried himself off the floor, Sergeant Rossi was examining Maria's leg. She had shut her mouth firmly, biting back tears. Blaine knew that they'd been told that showing a sign of weakness in front of drill officers was not a beneficial move… but he didn't care. Even about rules at the moment. His friend was hurt and he _had_ to help. He reached his palm forward, shirt in hand and began an attempt to assist Maria. This time he was grabbed by a handful of his curls by the second drill officer. Blaine gasped and jolted backwards, scurrying to his feet to respectfully hear the officer's words.  
>"You've done enough," He scowled. His voice was unkind. "You completely disregarded your practice. We've been telling you for weeks to press onward even in the time of emergency."<br>"I apologize, sir." Blaine lowered his eyes. He didn't want to apologize for doing the right thing. He was sure that it was the right thing; after all, friends always came first.  
>"To further this, you ignored orders from your platoon sergeant..."<br>"I b-beg your pardon sir?"  
>"He called out to you more than once ordering you to stop."<br>"I didn't hear him once."  
>"Do not address me in that manner," The drill officer scolded. "You're in enough trouble already."<br>"Anderson, take Miss George to the first aid room," Sergeant Rossi instructed. His tone made it obvious that this would not be argued. "Do it now. And do not think you're off the hook. You'll be punished for your misconduct earlier."  
>"…Yes sir."<p>

Blaine told Maria to hold onto him, and she draped her arm over his shoulder, as he helped her to her feet. "Can you walk?" He asked gently. She nodded tearfully. "Alright," He continued, explaining clumsily. "If you can leave your injured leg extended. I'll pick up the slack. Just use me as a sort of crutch, okay?" She nodded uncertainly as the Drill Officer ordered him to get a move on. Blaine began hiking, slowly at first until Maria adjusted, towards the medical room. It was located in a blockish white room additional to the barracks. It was marked with a large red cross and a golden crown.  
>"Are you in a lot of pain?" He asked awkwardly as the pair tumbled onward.<br>"Uh yes," Maria managed to cough out.  
>"I can wrap it up quickly if it will help."<br>"I'm fine," She muttered. "Sergeant said I should walk it off."  
>"I just… really hope you're okay"<br>-xx-  
><em>"I hear that Mr. Anderson caused quite a ruckus during the drills today…"<br>"Colonel… I'm sorry. He really is dedicated. The boy seems perfect. He's committed, strong and intelligent. His only weakness is that he cares too much."  
>"That's not a weakness, Major. That's a death penalty."<br>"…Perhaps."  
>"Has he made much progress?"<br>"A bit. He learns more steadily than the other platoon members."  
>"I assume you haven't forgotten I'll be assessing him in less than two weeks?"<br>"Not at all, sir. He'll be ready. I'll make sure of it."  
>"And in regards to his disrespectfulness today… how is he being taken care of?"<em>  
>"<em>Sergeant Rossi declared it a non-judicial punishment…for disobeying a standing order."<br>"I'll repeat myself. How is he being taken care of?"  
>"He'll be skipping a few meals to do extra duties."<br>"How are you going to schedule his extra training sessions?"  
>"I'm not sure, sir."<br>"Make him train through the night."  
>"…It might cause him to perform inadequately in the activities the next day."<br>"If he's such a steadfast and _faultless _recruit I'm sure he won't find it too grueling."  
>"I'll start him on the sessions tomorrow, Colonel."<em>  
><em>"I look forward to the results, Major."<em>  
>-xx-<p>

"Gee… I'm really sorry for getting you into this Maria," Blaine mumbled as he gripped the shovel and jostled it into the ground for what could have been the hundredth time.  
>Maria scratched her short hair uncomfortably, "It's not your fault… I'm glad my injury wasn't major." She hoisted up the leg of her trousers to display her tidily wrapped knee. "It didn't break or anything. It just caned."<br>"They've been telling us for weeks to only think about ourselves during the drills,"  
>Blaine heaved a sigh. "But if this was a war, I'd go after any of you regardless. It pisses me off."<br>Maria smirked, "Enjoying extra duties?"  
>"No," He laughed easily. "You really shouldn't be here."<br>"Honestly it's my fault you're in this mess," Maria brandished her own shovel. "I'll help then hide when the officer comes back."  
>"I hear you're just like me," He said wickedly. "We're destined for trouble here."<br>"You're probably right," She admitted, assisting him in digging the trench. It was located by the side of the vast green oval where some drills were conducted. Blaine didn't have the slightest idea why they needed a trench. The definition of extra duty was something that 'needed to be done anyway'… except they did it in their own time, of course. Blaine was almost prepared for the officer to return and tell them to fill it right back in again.

"Why'd you join?" Maria asked suddenly.  
>"Sorry?"<br>"Why did you join the military?" She asked more gently.  
>"Oh," He hesitated. He wasn't sure he should give the story to this girl. Even if all you have in the military is trust. He wasn't entirely prepared to give away his life story. He inelegantly explained, "I…just turned seventeen and the opportunity came up."<br>"That's all?" Maria raised an eyebrow.  
>"Mm… yeah. Well, how come you joined?"<br>"Uh, I didn't get into the college I wanted to get into. And, well, my boyfriend did. I had to find something else to do and this was my back-up. He wasn't happy about it."  
>"Aw," Blaine cooed, his easily-touched nature coming through. "And you two are still together? That's so cute."<br>"Actually… we broke up because he wasn't into long-distance stuff."  
>"Oh… <em>oh<em> I'm so sorry, Maria."  
>"Nah it's fine," She grinned. "It gives me less people to worry about while I'm here. That's what I'm most scared about y'know?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Well everyone says once you're out on the battlefield, you become an animal. I'm terrified that when I go home, or if I go home, that I'll have to explain to my family that I took a man's life."<br>"I never thought that much about it," Blaine murmured. "To be honest… I sort of came here for personal reasons."  
>Maria frowned, "I don't get it."<br>"Well… there's someone here I want to meet. And I… just…"  
>"You came here to <em>meet<em> someone?"  
>He replied sheepishly, "Something like that."<br>"Blaine you're so confusing," She chuckled, wiping a dirt smudge on her trouser leg and driving her spade into the floor again. "Can I ask you another question?"  
>"Sure"<br>"Blaine… are you gay?"  
>"Huh?" Blaine went beetroot red and shaded his face from hers'. "W-what makes you think that?"<br>"I don't know," She replied pleasantly. "It's probably just because you're completely adorable. You act like a little puppy dog."  
>"Gee thanks."<br>"So are you?"  
>"Um yes," He whispered. "I haven't told many people…"<br>She patted him on the back, beaming. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm proud you were honest with me. I haven't really bonded with many of the recruits. It's pretty nice to have someone to talk to."  
>Blaine found himself returning her smile and cheerily adding, "I'm glad I met you too. Can I call you Maz?"<br>"Maz?"  
>"Well Maria is really hard to shorten…"<br>"How about you just stick to Maria?"  
>"Oh, alright."<br>"One more question?"  
>"Yeah last one though."<br>"I promise," She chuckled cheekily. "So tell me… what's with the helmet?"  
>Blaine tapped it modestly, "Isn't it awesome?"<p> 


	3. Meeting

**Of Perspiration and Gun-Powder  
>3~ Rooming<strong>

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Kurt or Blaine. But any character that has not been mentioned in glee is mine =)  
>AN:<strong> **I'd like to thank these people for the ****alerts****: 1LostFan, AphraelFT, Chersti, EragonArya, fiction-is-my-addiction, GleekRks, kurtcoblaine-klainetrain, Lifeaftermidnight, littlelostsheep, Marimo161, Maxiem, mbrattoo, MellyGleek, mustikas, pottercriss, Sayuri Rose K, silvermoondemon16, SoRinnegan, stolen94 and with-the-captain**

**And these people for ****faves****: GleekRks, I hate mosquitos, kttopwriter, marbletai, obsessedwith2manythings4aname, stolen94, tranghana and Wimblaft **

**Thank you all! I appreciate it so much. Seeing all the reviews and alerts always make me smile. Especially because you're all so funny and lovely 3. I'm going to respond to a couple of reviews, as usual, so skip ahead if you want and please enjoy chapter three.**

**Wimblaft****: Aaaaah thank you so much ^_^ ! I hope you like this chapter.**  
><span><strong>GleekRks<strong>**: Totally awesome? Oh my good**_**ness**_** I'm not worthy *_* Not even being sarcastic. Thank you so so much!  
><strong>**Char2D2:**** O.O TRIPPY! What are the chances of that happening? As for the other glee characters, you'll have to wait and see. Thank you so much x  
><strong>**potterluvr:**** I assure you Maria does not like Blaine x) She's sort of in the puppy-dog admiration stage. I'm pretty sure everyone ends up there when it comes to bb Blainers.  
><strong>**silvermoondemon16: ****I'm the same. I'm absolutely fascinated by the military x) None of my friends understand it at all. I'm so glad you like Maria 3 That's seriously one of the best compliments you can give me. I hope you like this chapter too.  
><strong>**littlelostsheep: *****bows down to you* So much respect! And don't apologize! I'm so thankful that you like it, seriously. **

**And without futher ado, I present chapter three… **

**-xx-**

After a time-consuming and draining afternoon of incessant digging, Maria and Blaine made their way back to the sleeping quarters. Earlier on, when the pair had finally completed the extensive excavation, Blaine had bolted to find the officer in charge of them. He'd proudly presented their work to the officer who nodded. Blaine grinned at the officer's satisfied expression. Who then turned and walked away. Blaine spun bewilderedly towards Maria. "T-That's it?" he cried. "He didn't say anything at all!"  
>Maria laughed in a manner that suggested she hadn't expected anything more of him, "C'mon let's go. It's getting dark." Blaine hung his head but obeyed regardless. He wasn't particularly fond of the idea of returning to the quarters. The quarters were divided into two halves, men and women. However, no one seemed to principally follow the 'guidelines' that had been left for them. Most people would argue that there was a lack of women in this platoon… so it didn't really matter whose bedchamber they ended up in. Customary rooms in the bases housed about four men (or women). They usually had two box-like bunk beds and various drawers or cupboards. There was a large cafeteria-like establishment in the centre of all the rooms. It had a few tables and a profusion of plastic chairs scattered around it. There was also a long polished bench strewn with an assortment of cutlery and fake plates. Unfortunately for the residents, the only oven in the vicinity was a microwave. On top of this, the two showers in the area dispensed arctic blasts of water and offered the young recruits no comfort at all.<p>

There were people allocated to each room. Blaine was fortunate enough to end up with the only room in the quarters with only two beds. He'd had no problems with his roommate as of yet. That is, because he'd never met him. Blaine had wandered in anxiously on his first day in the dorm only to greet an empty room. Since then, no one had turned up. He _had_ found it curious… but hadn't told a soul about it. After all, he had the room all to himself. So that evening he'd said goodbye to Maria and swung open his door. He had been expecting the usual uninhabited state that his dorm was always left in. He hadn't been prepared for the teenage monster sitting on the top bunk.

This teenager was the… buffest Blaine had ever seen. He was extremely healthy-looking and completely tanned from head to toe. He was wearing a tightly-fitting white singlet and baggy cargo pants. He had his legs swinging over the edge of the bed and a pack of crisps in one hand. He had short hair (like most of the group did. Blaine's hair, however, was so far unscathed). It was platinum blonde and made his skin contrast oddly with its hue. He also had electric blue eyes. They were very wide at present when he caught sight of Blaine. "God!" He bellowed, tossing the crisps behind him. "Don't tell my Dad, aye? He'll kill me if he knows I'm sneaking snacks in here. Those rations just don't fill up us burlier males, you know?" He looked Blaine up and down quickly. "Uh. Maybe you don't know."  
>Blaine blinked looking astonished, "Are you my roommate?"<br>"Yeah," The teenager answered. "I generally stay in the _real _army barracks."  
>"You stay <em>there<em>?" Blaine demanded. "How come?"  
>"I'm what you'd call a military brat," He gestured to his toned biceps. "Born and bred. I've got a lot of mates that are more than happy to let me in their cabins."<br>"Oh," Blaine answered comprehendingly.  
>The blonde bounded down the slight ladder attached to the top bed. He craftily unzipped an over-flowing suitcase that revealed a mountain of crackers and candy bars. "Seriously help yourself to any of the food I have… In exchange though, you can't tell anyone that I have it here. It's the stash from my guys. I can't let anyone else get their greasy hands on it. Plus my dad hates it when I snack! It's his fault anyway. He's always hiding my damn stuff and feeding me grains."<br>"So why are you suddenly appearing here?" Blaine asked suspiciously. "I've never even seen you at training."  
>"Like I said… military brat. All that training is old news to me. This whole recruit thing's just a formality," The larger boy stood up to his full height. Blaine was already stunted in growth. It didn't help that his room-mate appeared to be a teenage Godzilla. The blonde continued, "Dad found out I was skipping out on my training and flipped. He put me in here full-time now. Ugh, it's so pathetic."<br>"You'll still sneak off though, I suppose?"  
>"Of course," He admitted unashamedly. "Hold on! You aren't planning to tell my pop are you? Y-you shrimp! "<br>Blaine rolled his eyes, "No. I don't care what you do."  
>His roommate wiped his head, relieved, "Thanks man! I'll let you borrow one of my girlfriends as a reward."<br>"_One_ of…?" Blaine looked alarmed.  
>"What…? One not enough for you?" The taller boy rolled his eyes, passing over a fat pocket-sized phonebook. "Christ. Pretty greedy for a little guy, aren't ya? Fine, I'll let you pick two."<br>"N-no I don't want anything like that," Blaine assured, flailing his arms around and looking flustered. "Just your food is enough."  
>"Oh," the blonde shrugged. "Well whatever. You're really weird …Who are you again?"<br>"Blaine," He answered. "Blaine Anderson."  
>"I'm Bobby Rossi. You've probably met my dad. He's a sergeant." The blonde said gruffly extending a fist for Blaine to tap. Instead, Blaine shook it politely. Bobby's blue eyes widened again. "Wow," He remarked. "You don't get out much do you?"<p>

**-xx-**

The next morning Blaine awoke on the bottom bunk bed. He'd fought valiantly the previous night to regain ownership of the top one. Unsurprisingly, Bobby had wrestled him off single-handedly (with a chocolate bar in the other). Blaine had miserably told him he was going to get fat and sulked off to sleep. Also unsurprisingly, Blaine had awoken with an image of a male genitalia drawn in black permanent ink on his cheek. There was no doubt it was Bobby's artistry.

He scrubbed off the picture in the shower later that morning. He noticed proudly that he wasn't flinching under the icy water anymore. He dried himself off and dressed in clean clothes. He took a moment to inhale their smell. They smelled like home. Though it was no time to be thinking about that. He capered off to the cafeteria. One of the girls he recognized as a roommate of Maria's had prepared fresh pancakes with honey, strawberries and a dollop of cream for everyone in the platoon.  
>"Thanks Indy," Blaine said gratefully. "How'd you manage this?"<br>"I snuck into the other barracks," She explained smugly. "It was sort of a mission. Maria helped."  
>Blaine chuckled civilly, grabbing a plate for himself. "In that case, I acknowledge the seriousness of your assignment and commend your efforts. Thanks again, Indy!" He called over his shoulder.<br>She giggled embarrassedly, "No worries Blaine."

He made his way through the packed tables and took a seat beside Maria. She beamed up at him, "Morning Blaine. Do our pancakes look alright?"  
>"They look awesome," Blaine returned her gesture with a goofy smile. "Man I was right. You <em>are <em>going to be trouble."


	4. Extra Training

**Of Perspiration and Gun-Powder  
>4~ Extra Training<strong>

**AN: Hi guys! First of all I'd like to apologize for the insane amount of time it took me to produce this chapter. I've had a very busy two weeks. Not long ago it was my birthday and it took me a while to get back into the swing of things after organizing my party x). The next day I went for a four our trip to stay with my family in the countryside. It's a super pretty place when you're driving there. It has big **_**big**_** green hills and cutesy little cottages. There are tiny bunnies running around everywhere and huge bearded dragons. Plenty of inspiration! Just no reception… Plus I was meant to be hanging around family while I was up there. As much as I would've loved to just lounge around and write fanfiction for you guys, apparently that's being a bad houseguest or something ;)… Ha-ha I don't know… it seems a bit weird if you ask me *nod, nod*. Nevertheless I'll go through with my usual thank-you's and then you'll be on your way to enjoying chapter four (hopefully!). Thank you for putting up with me!**

**Thanks to: Minzul, AngelofAme, Marbletai, MissChubbyHippoPlushie and lifeaftermidnight for ****faves****.  
>Thanks to: Zypher-Kat, with-the-captain, Swedishgirl1, SoRinnigan, mustikas, merryhouse, mbrattoo, Maxiem, Chersti, Izabel_Forester, AphraelFT and MellyGleek for <strong>**alerts****. (If I've already mentioned you or missed you I'm so so sorry. I'm losing track of who I've mentioned and who I haven't. Please don't hate me.)  
>Review responses:<strong>

**littlelostsheep: He won't. I hope. XD I don't know if he'd be able to get away with it irl but no one deserves to witness Blaine without his flopsy curls. He wouldn't be himself without them :3. And no not really. I've written some outside of fanfiction but never got around to posting them. I wrote one once that was Klaine… it was sort of Boy in the Striped Pajamas-esque where Blaine was a Jewish boy I think and Kurt was on the other side of the fence.. Gosh that was ages ago…**

**Wimblaft: Haha I didn't think many people would at first. Hopefully he'll grow on you. Bobby's sense of humour is of the acquired sort. I'm sure it'd be funny in real life… that is, if it wasn't happening to you. But as usual I really appreciate your review x. And Kurt's appearance will be soon… I think it might surprise a few of you.**

**perchance_to_wake: Thank you! I'm so glad you think it's original. I was really excited when the idea came to me. It sort of started out as a doodle and then I decided to extend the idea. I wrote in with the first line to me that came to mind and that is the "no he doesn't have what it takes. Not at all" line from chapter one. Thanks again**

**Poppy: Puh-lease. You want to talk about flawless? Go find yourself a mirror.**

**stolen94: asdjkhsjkfghsafdg I always love hearing from you. I love that people like Maria. It makes me all warm inside x). Yes. I think I'm just as excited for the Kurt/Blaine meeting as all of you are. Which is sad. I'm such a fangirl. I really shouldn't write fanfiction. Thank you though, seriously. I always smile reading your stuff. Hopefully you'll find out if you were right about why Blaine joined soon…  
>I sort of got carried away here. I'm so sorry for this gigantore AN. Don't hate me aha xD. Love you guys beyond love.<br>xx Vi.**

**-xx-**

"Late getting up again?" Maria observed as she spotted the curly-haired teenager approaching her. "What's up with you lately, Blaine?"  
>"Training," His answer was muffled by the dining table he unceremoniously planted his face into. "So… much… training."<br>"You can't be that exhausted!" Maria beamed, shaking her head hopelessly at her friend. "We all do the same amount."  
>"Not Blaine Anderson," Bobby Rossi cut in, pulling the chair out beside Blaine and plonking down onto it. "He likes to get up nice and early… about one A.M. to be exact."<br>"What do you want, Bobby?" Blaine groaned, lifting his forehead from the table and revealing a red splotch where the pressure had been placed from the surface.  
>"I thought we were chummy now?" Bobby answered sarcastically, but his electric blue eyes flashed him a look that seemed to prompt him to '<em>remember the food'<em>.  
>Instead of responding to the gigantean blonde, Blaine turned to Maria. "Remember a while ago I told you I had to go to all these extra lessons?"<br>"Yeah," Maria paused. "I still don't get that."  
>"Well I didn't either," Blaine responded. "But I've been meeting up with Major Lucas every few-"<br>"_The_ Major Lucas?" Maria's eyes widened. "He's the one in the Colonel's division right? I heard that he's one of the most trusted in that position."  
>"The one and only," Blaine said drily.<br>"Why so glum?" Maria tilted her head.  
>"Well," Blaine continued. "I've been meeting up with him every night for the past week and a half since we moved in here. It's really getting to me. It turns out he's trying to prove my dedication to the force… He's making me learn the entire six weeks of work in two. So that means I've only got about three days left…"<br>"I don't get it," Maria scowled. "Is that even fair?"  
>Bobby, who had been trying to appear as though he was completely occupied with his rations, suddenly dropped his charade and blinked at Blaine, "Hold on… my dad's a sergeant and I've been with the military my entire life. I'm pretty sure that's not legal."<br>"Nothing about this place is legal," Blaine said darkly.  
>"But why?" Maria sulked. "Does that mean you'll be moving onto the next phase ahead of us? That sucks! The only reason I look forward to drills is because you're always making jokes about Sergeant Rossi's chinos!"<br>"His _chinos_?" Bobby demanded through a mouthful of grain. "Really Blaine? I'll tell my dad that you said that-"  
>"Well the waist-line is pretty high…" Blaine said bashfully.<br>"That's not the point!" Maria exclaimed. "I don't want Blaine to go away."  
>Blaine laughed, "I doubt they'll just make me a soldier. I still have an extra phase to learn. I guess I'll still be doing extra lessons… Hopefully I get to keep my dorm. I'm not ready to live in the barracks with a bunch of strangers."<br>"Plus you'll miss me too much," Bobby said absently. "Blaine needs three to four comfort hugs per night. Helps him sleep."  
>"I really don't think I'll miss you."<br>"Don't make me clobber you."  
>"I… won't."<br>"Ugh… stupid big-guns taking my Blaine away."  
>"Your Blaine?" Bobby's eyes widened. "Blaine are you… y'know?"<br>"What?" Maria squeaked. "I'm a girl! Where the hell did you find him, Blaine?"  
>"I didn't find him… I don't think he meant-"<br>"No I did… I'm confused now."  
>"Her name's Maria for crying out loud…"<br>"Well… I don't know. I thought she might just be a feminine guy. Can't tell the difference these days with all the hairstyles."  
>"Bobby you are beyond unbelievable…"<br>"Blaine… can I please punch him? Please."  
>"Go ahead. But don't expect me to take up additional services with you…"<p>

**-xx-**

"Concentrate, Blaine. I need you to do better."  
>Major Lucas was built similarly to Bobby. He might as well be a walking house. That was sort of how Blaine saw him. He had biceps that could crush someone's skull and abnormally large hands that could probably bend iron. He had a deep voice and he yelled profusely. However he tended to keep adopt a gentler tone when it came to Blaine. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because he was so young. Lately though, the major seemed to be on edge. Blaine assumed it was because the deadline was almost up and the teenager had become a zombie.<p>

Blaine spent the training lesson struggling to keep both eyes open and clumsily grasping his training rifle in a way that an enemy could easily lift it from his hands. He was just so tired. He didn't want to make a fool of himself and get kicked out. He'd made it so far already. But he just couldn't muster enough energy to perform properly. There were ten targets laid out across the shooting range. He was told that on his testing day, there would be forty. Blaine kept losing focus, even with just ten, and barely grazed one. "I know this is tiring," Major Lucas muttered at one point. "But if we don't get this right, it could be disastrous. I need you to _prove_ yourself to me."  
>"Why?" Blaine let the rifle drop from his trembling hands. "No one else has to. What's wrong with me?"<br>"Nothing is wrong with you," Major Lucas dropped to his knees and gripped Blaine's shoulder firmly. "Look at me now. If you start to doubt yourself here, I will be surprised if you aren't removed from this platoon. That's where the best of us go wrong. You're here because you're special. So special in fact that there are some people who'd like to speed along the process. You're here because there is someone who is testing your adaptability, and your aptitude to learn under _intense _pressure."  
>"Who's testing me?"<br>"… All of us. You're going to be an _asset _to us, Anderson. Don't give out on me now."  
>Blaine snapped out of his informal phase. He pulled himself to his knees and saluted his superior officer, "Yessir".<br>"Better," Lucas commended. "Now pick up that rifle. What are you having trouble with?"  
>"Focus," Blaine responded after a second. "I can't shoot the targets because I feel like they're in some kind of other world at the moment. Because Blaine Anderson is to?"<br>"I get it. You're exhausted. You're holding on by a thread, and that is your friends and your goal. Am I right?" Blaine nodded. "Well we've all been there. And you will overcome it. Now listen to me. And preferably bring Mr Anderson back to our realm? I'll treat him to some coffee if he decides to re-join us."  
>Blaine smiled weakly, "I'm ready."<br>"Good," Major Lucas said gruffly. He effortlessly hoisted the M-4 into the scrawny boy's hands. "Grip it hard. Pretend that your best friend is underneath the barrel. If you let it drop on their head they won't be happy with you will they?" Unashamedly, Blaine pictured Maria in this situation. If he happened to clonk her over the head with a rifle he imagined she'd happen to clonk him over the head with the pavement. Blaine nodded for the major to continue.  
>"Next I want you to imagine someone who really annoys you in standing in the place of those targets… Just annoys you though. Killing isn't something we should commend to recruits."<br>Blaine chuckled quietly and imagined a certain beef head's face in the place of the silhouette. "Now remember everything we've covered on marksmanship. I want you to try again to hit those targets."  
>"Yes major."<p>

Inhaling deeply, Blaine watched as the first target creaked to life. It's movements were basic. It was just a sculptured piece of wood attached to some sort of conveyor belt. Blaine rested on his knees, watching intently as the target moved horizontally. He was careful to keep the rifle up. Privately, he thought about Maria perched beneath it again, and Bobby's stupid jokes. With that in mind, he fired his first shot jolting backwards from the impact. It blasted forward and slammed cleanly through the shoulder region of the target. Blaine grinned excitedly as the Major bellowed some compliments that were indistinguishable through Blaine's haze of adrenaline. He fired at the second, third and fourth targets as the movements of the targets began to become more intricate. He got them all. He'd only just scraped the fourth though, so he determinedly set his gaze on the fifth. The fifth was jumping around a lot but Blaine managed to shoot a hole through its' neck.  
>"That's got to hurt," Major Lucas chortled to himself.<br>Blaine breezed past the sixth, seventh and eighth targets. His grin was becoming wider as each target fell, one after the other. He even managed to shoot the ninth right through the head. It seemed to fall in slow-motion. Blaine inhaled calmly as the tenth bristled to life.  
>"This is the hardest one here," Major Lucas began to point out directions. "You need complete focus. I need you to imagine someone you'd love to sock. More than anyone. Then just go for it."<p>

Blaine closed his eyes for a minute. His heart was thumping so violently that his pulse seemed to vibrate all the way to his fingertips. The major's instructions ceased and Blaine re-opened his eyes. He saw the tenth target bouncing around the range tauntingly… and he knew _exactly_ who he'd picture. His expression shifted into one of thorough attentiveness… and almost anger. He fired instantly, and the bullet plummeted through the middle of the target's head.  
>Major Lucas applauded him looking pleased as Blaine blinked out his state and managed a wide grin at his major. His superior showered him in compliments and observations from throughout the drill that ended with, "See that's what I knew you were capable of". Blaine feeling much better about himself at this point.<p>

"I'm glad we finally got through to you," Major Lucas sighed contentedly. "Blaine! That sure was some animosity on your face during that last shot! I've never seen you like that, m'boy. You must've pictured someone who really irritated you. Who did you imagine? Not one of your fellow platoon members I hope?"  
>"No nothing like that," Blaine paused. He lowered his eyes and decided he'd just come out with it. He met the major's gaze unwaveringly. "I pictured the man who killed my father."<p> 


End file.
